dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Erdrick Rousseau
Erdrick Rousseau is a human lighthouse keeper in the town of Orlane, Touissaint. He is the adoptive grandfather of Enzo. Description Appearance Erdrick is a human man of average build and height. He dresses a bit eccentric for the region, with slightly unkempt white hair and a short beard. His weathered face and hands have a number of scars, which he allegedly obtained during travels in his youth. He walks with a slight limp, from an old injury. Despite his age and relative physical condition, Edrick is surprisingly spry and still has that youthful twinkle in his eye. Personality He is a calm and rational man with a wry sense of dad humor. Eridrick has a love of literature and poetry and song, and he tends to spend long hours sitting in silence, listening to the sound of the ocean waves. He is known by the people of Orlane as a kind, if eccentric, man. Biography Background Erdrick is Touisanni but does not hail from Orlane, instead claiming to have been born in "a village north of hear, in a mountain valley overlooking Aldor". While he has never gone into detail, it is known that he traveled extensively for many years. He gathered many stories and a number of eclectic odds and ends. Eventually, as he got older, he settled down, choosing to do so in the town of Orlane and took a job as the local lighthouse keeper. He's never really said why. Erdrick lived in solitude at the lighthouse for many years before he encountered a young boy named Enzo, who would follow him around, ask him questions, and constantly tug on his jacket. Erdrick would eventually adopt the boy, who has since remained in his care. Enzo was a curious boy who often asked him about his travels and the strange things he found in the storage area, but Erdrick never went into detail. In the Game Chapter 1x01 - The Town of Orlane On the night of 18 Quen'pillar, Erdrick tore his pants while he tried to fix a rotator cuff on the lighthouse light. The next morning, he found Enzo sniffing around the fireplace. They discusses the strange dreams the boy had been having, and gave him the advice that "sometimes a dream was just a dream". Afterward, he gave Enzo some money to run some errands. On the morning of 20 Quen'pillar, black clouds began to roll overhead as a hot wind began to roll in off the ocean. As the light began to crest, he saw a mass on the rocks by Junk Rat's Bluff. He ventured down and saw two dead bodies. One was Father Reneau and the other was Amos LeBeau. He immediately alerted Commander Vance and accompanied him, and two other guards, back down to the bluff to help them retrieve the bodies. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1x01 - '"The Town of Orlane" * '''Chapter 1x02 - '"Netheril" Relationships Enzo Enzo is Erdrick's ward, as well as his adoptive grandfather. The two are very close, and Erdrick does his best to keep the boy on a good path. He wants nothing more than for Enzo to be happy and fulfilled, even if he is a little reluctant to truly let him go. Risa Erdrick and Risa are old friends, having been close since at least Erdrick first came to town. While his visits to Risa's have grown more infrequent with time, the two are still on very good terms. Risa calls him "Ricky", and is the only one he allows to do so. The Vinders The Vinder family, who runs the '''Orlane General Store, know Erdrick and seem to think highly of him. Character Information Notable Items * Mahogany Dragon Cane: '''This cane is made of highly polished wood and is designed to look like a dragon. He is never without it and, seemingly, needs it to walk. Human Abilities * '''Bonus Feats Trivia * Erdrick was created by Skyler, Enzo/Apollo's player. * Erdrick does not drink alcohol or smoke tobacco. He favors drinking tea. * Proficient in a number of musical instruments, including the mandolin and the flute.